Lead The Way
by DigitalHearts66
Summary: Rey hates her job. Kylo Ren is her cute manager who she can't have because of such inconsequential things as him being married and having a kid. He's also a jerk who might be flirting with her.
1. Secret

Rey fucking hates her job.

The hours suck. The customers suck. The drive sucks. Why did she ever think fast food was a good idea?

Oh right, she's poor.

The ONLY redeeming factor is her friend Jessika. Her cute, asshole manager Kylo Ren isn't one at all. It's not like she likes seeing him almost everyday. And it's not like she likes seeing him bend over either. Nope, seeing him and their banter isn't a plus at all. It's not like she'd make a move if he wasn't married. With a kid.

And it's not like her roommates, Finn and Poe know all about her attraction to him.

* * *

Finn understands it. He's not supportive of her trying anything with him, and frequently warns her against it, but he gives her an ear to talk to about her frustration. He also likes making her over think sometimes, which is not cool, but she's attracted to an asshole so her friends being assholes too makes sense. Not to mention, Finn's going through a divorce due to someone who couldn't keep their hands off of a married man. So his warnings come with an extra side of "DON'T FUCKING DO IT." As if she really needed it.

Poe is more, "RIDE HIM LIKE HE'S A BUCKING BRONCO" until he finds out about the being spoken for part. Then he changes his tune to "Oh, well, don't." After that, they don't really talk about it more. Rey's still pretty certain that he at least partially thinks she should ride Kylo like a bronco. Not that she thinks she should.

Rey herself just finds the entire situation confusing with Kylo's stupid face and stupid smile that melts her insides and stupid way of saying her name so she feels special even when he's making her life harder. Half the time she can't tell if he's flirting or being an asshole or both. She goes with straight up asshole since it's the most innocent option. Besides what would she even do if he is flirting? All morality says to just ignore it, but can she?

So her natural defense is sarcasm and pretending she hates him, even when she's smiling like an idiot. She kind of hates him for making her smile, especially when she smiles so much that her cheeks hurt. "How dare he make me smile? I'm an endless well of darkness. I don't smile." But she does nonetheless.

She's at work one night when things just get more confusing.

* * *

Ren is trying to get a bottle to spray but not being very successful. He sets it down and Rey picks it back up so she can finish her cleaning before she leaves. She manages to get it to spray correctly.

"I got it to to work fine. Maybe you just need to use your fingers more often." She can't resist picking on him.

"I'll show you my ability to use my fingers." He winks and gives her one of his melting, blinding smiles.

She finishes her cleaning and leaves, telling Finn and Poe when she gets home about it. Finn tells her not to do anything yet again and Poe looks like he's about ready to yell "MOUNT HIM" before thinking better of it. Poe would kind of like to get laid tonight and Finn isn't going to be too compliant if he goes against him on something like this. So Poe stays quiet.

* * *

The next day at work, Rey isn't so good at avoiding Kylo Ren. They end up in the cooler together and the already cramped space seems more suffocating with both of them in there.

"So have you thought about my offer?" Ren smirks like the asshole that Rey is convinced he is.

"What offer?" She pretends to be absorbed with looking for something so he doesn't see her flaming red face. She knows what he's talking about.

"To show you how good I am with my fingers." She doesn't even have to look to know he's standing almost directly behind her.

"What would you do if I wanted you to show me?"

"I would lock this cooler and show you right now. Neither of us will be missed for a few minutes." She finally turns to face him and he moves so she's trapped between him and rack. She's his prey and he has her hopelessly cornered. He's hunched so their faces are inches away from each other and it takes all of her power to say her next words.

"What about your wife?" She whispers so softly that she's sure he misses it. But he jerks back and rakes a hand through his hair and she knows he heard.

"She's nothing more than the mother of my child to me. At least, that's all she is anymore. I loved her once but I don't now. I thought my only option was to stick it out for the rest of our lives but then I met you and I don't want to anymore."

"Don't use that horseshit on me. Cheaters always say they'll leave whoever they're with to lure the other person into their trap. They never mean it."

"I really want to be with you. Don't pretend you're not attracted to me. I see it in your eyes, even now. Even as you throw my wife in my face, you're wanting me to violate everything you believe is right and fuck you right now." He's back to hovering over her and she speaks before she even registers what she's saying.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

The next thing she knows, his lips are against hers and she's moaning into his mouth. He pulls away.

"Shit." He locks the door as she wonders if her feet are even on the ground. She's fairly certain they're not. "We have to be fast so no one notices." She's sure that her trip for whatever she came for has already taken too long, but she nods anyway. Then he's back against her and his lips are on hers and why didn't she want this again?

His hand snakes between her legs and he quickly finds and starts stroking her clitoris. Clearly, she should start saying he's bad with his fingers more often. Granted, the feeling is lessened by the layers of clothing between the bud and his fingers, but it still sends shocks of pleasurable electricity through her body.

"We don't have time for you to get me off." Rey whispers against Ren's lips. She's already heading there at light speed, but she knows how fickle her orgasm can be and they're supposed to be working and she just can't have the best orgasm of her life in the walk-in fridge at work. It's just classless. Not that anything about this is classy. It's all quite trashy.

He lets out an exaggerated sigh but Rey knows she's right and he knows she's right. His hands drift to her belt and he pauses.

"Last chance to back out is now." He's teasing her, goading her. She's too far in to run away now and she knows it and she knows he knows it.

"If you back out now, I will make a suit with your skin." Within a second, her pants are puddled around her ankles and the cloth of her underwear is barely buffering the cold of the metal rack that she's now sitting on. Kylo Ren undoes his pants and unsurprisingly, he's going commando.

The penetration makes Rey gasp before melting into Kylo Ren's arms. Her body starts to instinctively move against his but then it's over.

"I...I don't..." Ren stammers.

"You said we need to be fast." Rey stresses. She doesn't care. She's starting to think back on the past few minutes and she's starting to feel sick to her stomach.

"FUCK!" Rey exclaims as she's tucking her shirt into her pants and feels her now completely soaked underwear.

"What?" Ren now looks completely presentable. Of course, all he had to do is tuck his shirt back into his pants.

"You … inside me."

"Jesus, we just had sex at work and you can't say 'jizzed' or 'came'?"

"Fuck you, that's not the point. I haven't had a boyfriend in years. I haven't had a reason to be on birth control."

All color drained from his face. "Oh FUCK."

"Plan B is a thing, don't worry. Now let's get what we came to get before we got...distracted and come up with a cover."

* * *

"Jesus Rey, how long does it take to get lemons?" Jessika asks when Rey returns with the citrus in question.

"Pretty damn long when you can't find them because Ren is playing keep away."

"Hey Ren! What's the idea with keeping your employees from doing their jobs?"

"Gotta keep Rey on her toes." He flashes Rey one of his smiles and instead of melting her like normal, she just feels her stomach churn.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Rey covers her mouth and runs toward the employee bathroom.

* * *

Kylo Ren finds her sitting in the break room, chugging water. He puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

She slaps his hand away without even looking at him. "Don't touch me."

"Okay, I'll give you a moment."

He comes back a minute or two later. "I talked to Jessika and we're pretty slow so we should be able to handle things by ourselves. So you just go home and feel better." He leans closer to her and whispers, "This isn't about what happened in the walk in, is it?"

She whispers back, "Not everything is about you, Kylo Ren." But this is and they both know it.

* * *

The door slams shut as Rey storms into the house. She barely even glances at Finn and Poe on the couch as she nearly runs into the bathroom. She's certain that she doesn't smell like sex but she's dirty anyway, she can feel it. She sets the water so hot she can barely stand it and starts scrubbing.

"Rey, are you okay?" Finn walks into the bathroom. If he were just about any other guy, she would care, but it's Finn and he's as attracted to women as she is to a teaspoon.

"No! I'm not!" She knows she sounds hysterical. "I did the thing! And by the thing, I mean him. And by that I mean the thing that you told me not to do. And now I can't get clean. HE'S STILL ON ME. I FEEL IT."

"Rey, you're okay. You're fine."

"No, I'm not! I'M A HOME WREAKING WHORE AND I DON'T DESERVE TO BE ALIVE."

Finn reaches into the shower and grabs her arm before pulling her to look at him. "Listen to me Rey, he is not worth this. Yes, you fucked up and you fucked up bad, but that does NOT change your value as a person. Now, you're going to get out of there and go put on some clothes and we can talk about this when you're not hysterical." Finn leaves the bathroom and she listens. She gets out of the shower and grabs her towel and tries to avoid looking at herself in the mirror. Finn doesn't believe so but she's knows that she's changed. She can sense the cloth of guilt covering her whole body and suffocating her.

It's when she walks into the living room that she remembers that she's forgotten something. She runs outside to her car without a word and returns holding a little box.

"What's that?' Finn asks as she's tearing into the box.

"It's Plan B, you know, for when you unexpectedly have unprotected sex and wouldn't like to get pregnant" She says before popping the pill in her mouth and swallowing it.

Poe nudges Finn with his elbow. "Sure glad we're gay and don't have to deal with that stuff." All he receives is stares. "Geez, tough crowd."

Finn returns to looking at Rey. "So you did the... Ah..."

"I fucked Kylo Ren."

"That."

Poe whistles. "So how was it?" Finn looks at him like he's stupid, to which Poe responds with an innocent look.

"Has to last more than half second for me to be able to judge."

Poe guffaws. "That bad?" Rey nods. "Damn. Well, I've exhausted all my questions."

"What were you thinking?"

"I really wasn't. It's kind of hard to do that when you're making out. Or when he has you cornered and the sexual tension is almost palpable."

"I'd say it was." Poe snickers. Finn gives him a hard look. "What? You don't get a boner if there's no sexual tension."

"You're about 5 seconds away from me making sure you don't get one tonight."

"Fine, you win. I'll shut up."

"Honestly, Finn, I'm going to just avoid him now. You don't have to worry about it. I made a dumb decision and I'm not going to make it again."

* * *

For about a week, she's successful at avoiding Kylo Ren. Until, again, they meet in the walk in.

"Having fun avoiding me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

He moves and traps her yet again. "So can I get a round two then?"

"Hell no. Get away from me."

He didn't move. "So you have been avoiding me."

"Yes. Last time was fun, but I'm not looking for a repeat performance."

"You're a really bad liar, Rey. Your eyes give you away."

"I'm not lying."  
"Really?" He moves in to to kiss her but stops just before their lips touch. "So this does nothing to you."

"Oh fuck." She groans and pulls him the rest of the way down. The words she said to Finn about not making that mistake again echo in her mind, but with Ren's lips on hers and their bodies pressed together, she decides that something that feels so right can't be wrong. Just... no one has to know about it. Against all that her body tells her to do, Rey pulls away. "We're not having sex today. We have to figure out the birth control thing first. I'm not getting pregnant and you've already proven your capability in that situation."

"Fair enough."

"So I believe we have work to get back to doing." Rey sidles her way out of Kylo Ren's body cage, grabs the box she came for, and leaves.

* * *

Within two weeks, the situation is figured out (Rey goes on the pill) and also within that two weeks, Rey has her period, which she's pretty sure she's never been so happy to see before in her life. Then, they start humping in every private part of the store. Within a week of that, they've had sex every place that it wouldn't seem weird for them both to be in at the same time.

Around that time, Poe's car breaks down, leaving Finn and Rey to take him to work. With them working similar hours, and their workplaces being close to each other, it usually falls upon Rey. Even on her days off, she has to take Poe to work and find something to do. Usually, for at least a little while, the something is a someone known as Kylo Ren.

It's not like she doesn't still have conscience attacks, she does. She's just getting really good at ignoring them. Like, when they clasp hands for some reason and she feels his ring and her conscience whispers to her, "He's not really yours" she ignores it. Or when his wife gets brought up and it whispers "What if she knew?"

She finds out that they were married just out of high school due to a pregnancy that ended in a miscarriage. After that, they figured that they were in love so why not stay married? It's also when he started working there and ended up making his way through the ranks. Before his wife got pregnant with his son, he realized that he didn't want to be in the relationship any more. But he figured he'd stay and try to make it work, especially after she got pregnant again. Trying to make it work obviously wasn't working out so well.

The relationship between Rey and Kylo Ren IS going well. Well, about as well as it can go in their situation. Rey takes to wearing tank tops under her work shirt instead of t-shirts because of access reasons. However, this decision ends up complicating her life.

* * *

Ren gets a bit too nibbly one day and leaves a mark. It would've been fine if it weren't for Poe's hawk-like vision.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Poe waggles his eyebrows. Rey literally just walked in the door and Poe's already spotted her slight hickey.

"Oh! It's...umm...Ahhh..." She's knows she's been caught and that it's written all over her face.

"Oh my god, Rey! I thought you said you were done with him." Finn admonishes.

Rey sits down and puts her face in her hands. "I thought I was too."

"He's why you went on birth control, isn't he?" Sometimes Rey thinks that Finn's too smart for his own good.

"Yes. At least I'm being something resembling responsible."

"Rey, you're actively sleeping with a married man."

"I KNOW THAT! DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? I'm thinking about it every second of every day. I barely know what it feels like to properly breathe anymore and I don't remember the last time I could eat something and not feel like I was about to throw it back up. I feel guilty as hell and I shouldn't have to. Why should I have to feel guilty when he could walk away just as easy as I could? He's the one who's actually married! Though, he says he's going to leave her."

"Listen to yourself, Rey. He says he's going to leave her? All cheaters say stuff like that to keep their others on their chain. You know that. Why are you believing him when he says it?"

"Because I want it to be true. I _need_ it to be true. If it isn't, then I'm just wasting my time with him and I can't be wasting my time. Especially since I'm falling in l-" She claps her hands over her mouth with a horrified expression.

"What did you almost say?" Poe perked up.

"I almost said that I'm falling in love with him." Rey whispered. She took a deep breath and regained her composure. "Alright, so I have to end this sooner rather than later. But as long as I'm still working there, I'm just going to fall back into him. So first things first, new job."

"Then I guess it's convenient for you that I take over as store manager at my job next week." Finn tells Rey.

"Really? You'll hire me?"

"Yes, just wait until I'm manager to apply, we'll do an interview for show and I'll hire you."

* * *

The next week is the worst one in Rey's life for...reasons. Most of them involve Kylo Ren. The first layer is just the general sickness that she's felt for the entire two months of their relationship. That's the layer that she will admit to Finn and Poe. The second layer is her sadness that she's leaving Jessika and her other friends and acquaintances. She mentions it in passing but it's honestly not that big of a deal. The third layer, the one she doesn't tell Finn and Poe about and the one she BARELY admits to herself and is a big deal, is the layer where she doesn't really want to break up with Kylo Ren.

She knows she'll be hurting her sanity if she stays. She also knows that there's pretty good chance that he's lying about wanting to end his marriage. So while her heart wants her to stay, all of her self preservation instincts tell her to run as fast as possible. So that's exactly what she'll do.

Rey's sitting at home watching tv on her day off when Finn walks in the house.

"When's you're next day off?" He asks.

"Friday."

"Okay, come to the store Friday at 2 and we'll pretend I'm interviewing you. Try to at least dress decent."

So on Friday, she wears a nice t-shirt and some nice jeans. She figures that since she's already got it in the bag, a slightly less formal look will work. Finn walks out looking like a business man and it makes her chortle a little bit. She knows how un-businesslike he looks when he's fumbling for a coffee mug at 6 in the morning. Not to mention the things she's HEARD with his and Poe's room right next to hers.

"So Rey, we're going to pretend like we're doing an interview and I'm just going to write down answers that make you look good. Just to get it out of the way, when do you wanna start?"

"The third Monday from now. So I can finish out this week and still have a full two weeks notice in with a Saturday and Sunday off for downtime. You know how crazy my schedule is."

It was easily the best interview she'd ever had. Finn would ask the questions and give himself a snarky answer, but write down nice sounding ones. She made sure to read his paper and check. She favorite snarky answer and question was: "Why are you leaving your current place of employment? Because I can't keep my hands off of my manager. He's so delicious. Yum." Rey nearly fell out of her chair laughing at that one.

"Come in on your next day off and fill out the tax papers and I'll let you know your schedule the week before."

* * *

It only takes two days from Rey putting in her two week's notice for Kylo Ren to find out.

"So, you're leaving me." Rey realizes the phrasing and tries not to react.

"I found another job."

Immediately, he finds excuses for both of them to go to the walk in.

"This is because of me." He states more than asks.

"Not everything has to do with you, Kylo Ren." They both know that her denial is a lie.

"Don't lie to me. It is and you know it."

"I can't keep doing this. If I'm going to have a boyfriend, I don't want to have to fuck him in supply closets and bathrooms. I don't want to sneak around. I want a boyfriend that I can announce to the world that he's mine and actually be with him, not one that's only mine in stolen moments when no one's around. You're married. This should never have even started."

"So you regret all of this. It's all just a waste of time to you."

"I don't regret it now; I don't find it a waste of time now, but I'm trying to prevent myself from regretting it in a year when you're still telling me you're going to leave and we're still screwing whenever we can steal some privacy."

"I didn't realize this was so hard on you."

"How could it not be?"

"I'm not sure." He shoves a hand through his hair. "Don't leave me." He pleads.

"I can't stay."

"I love you." Rey is surprised by his admission and Kylo Ren himself looks shocked by the words that just came out of his mouth.

"I love you too. That's why I have to do this." She goes over to him, pulls him down, and gives him one final, goodbye kiss.


	2. Love

Until this very moment, Rey thought she was done with Kylo Ren.

But with him standing in front of her now, she's not very certain at all.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" She's glad that sounds convincingly disturbed rather than at all like the happiness she feels bubbling underneath her skin. God, she has missed him. She notices he doesn't look quite the same; he looks rumpled and messy and not at all like his normal, well put together self. It worries her.

"Looking for you."

"You've found me. What do you want? How did you even know to look for me here?"

"I bribed Jessika with more hours to spill. I knew you'd tell her where you went."

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

Rey sighs. "One second." Rey walks back to the office where Finn is. "Hey, can I step outside for a moment? There's someone here to talk to me and I don't really want everyone in the store to overhear."

"Anything bad?" Finn perks up, ready to defend Rey at a moments notice.

"I'm not sure yet. So, can I?"

"Sure, just don't be gone too long."

"Sure thing." Rey walks back out to Ren. "Come on."

* * *

They end up situating themselves in his car.

"So, fast food to pizza place? That's kind of a step up."

"What to you want, Ren?" She can't keep the annoyance out of her voice. How many times must she ask before she gets the answer?

"You would know if you hadn't blocked me from texting you."

"I did that because I thought everything and anything between us was over. How'd you know?"

"I figured it out when I sent you things that I knew you'd react to and you didn't."

Rey sighs. "Just come out with it already."

"I'm getting divorced." Rey gasps and suddenly feels her heart beating double time. Come to think of it, she didn't see his wedding ring on his hand.

"Please don't tell me it was all because of me." She needs this reassurance. She can't stand the though of someone getting hurt because of her.

"A portion of it was." He admits and Rey feels like she's been punched in the gut. "I lost you because I was saying things but not backing them up with action. So, I took action. I didn't end it just because of what you said you wanted but because I wanted those things too and it wasn't going to happen with you or anyone else if was I still married."

"How well did that go?'

"About as well as expected. Her first question was to ask if there was someone else. Apparently, I had been calling out your name during sex."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah. When I admitted it, she kicked me out."

"Makes sense."

"I've been staying with my friend Hux, but come to find out he's been my friend to stay close to my soon to be ex wife. He even told me that years ago, he tried to get her to cheat on me with him. So I punched him and I'm not welcome to go back to his house."

Rey facepalms. "Don't tell me you're taking this where I think you are."

"I love you and despite your annoyance this entire time, I know you love me too." Rey wonders how she ever got mixed up with this charming asshole. Oh right, because he's charming and an asshole. Her two favorite qualities in a person.

"If you want to shack up with me, you're going to have to meet my boss and roommate, Finn. He's my best friend and the entire reason I'm working here. He has to give the final approval. One question first. It's been nearly a month since I left. Why did you take so long? Why wait until you're having to ask me to take you back and house you at the same time?"

"I was worried that you wouldn't want to get back together with me after I realized you blocked me from contacting you. So I procrastinated until I was desperate. I've known where you've been since the week after you left. I figured out you blocked me not long after that. I've wanted to show up but haven't because I was afraid you'd reject me."

"You're the greatest weakness I have and you thought I'd reject you? You should know by now that it's nearly impossible for me to say no to you. Come on, we need to see if we can convince Finn to let you stay."

* * *

Rey glances at the clock as she walks back to Finn's office again. Good, it's only been 5 minutes.

"Soooo..." Rey begins as she stands in the doorway.

"What's up?"

"You know my visitor?"

"Yeah?"

"It was a certain ex of mine that caused me to leave my last job."

"Kylo Ren?"

"Yeah..."

"What did he want?"

"To talk. And now he has to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Just go talk to him."

* * *

"So, I take it that you're Kylo Ren, the defiler of my precious Rey?" Finn says as he shakes Kylo's hand. Rey facepalms at the mention of her being defiled. Why does Finn have to make her sound like she was pure before Ren touched her? Because she most certainly wasn't.

"Yeah... I guess that's me."

"Before you say anything else, just know that I don't like you."

"I don't suppose you do, given what Rey's told me about you."

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I'm getting a divorce so I can give a relationship with Rey proper chance-"

"As you should have months ago. I'm sorry for interrupting. Continue."

"I agree, I should have months ago. Anyway, I was staying with a friend who turned out to not be a friend and I'm rather desperate for a place to stay. Rey told me I had to ask you."

"I need to talk to Rey in private for a moment." Finn replies just before leading Rey back into his office.

"You're aware that this is decision that Poe should have a say in too and he's at work right now, right?"

"Yes. I'm also aware that Poe will go with whatever decision you make. In fact, he usually leaves these sorts of decisions to you."

Finn sighs. "I just want to make sure that if you two break up, you won't resent me for allowing him to stay. Like a, 'Oh, if Finn hadn't let him move in, we'd never have gotten back together' type of thing."

"I think we're already kind of back together. And honestly, I'd probably resent you more if you didn't let him."

"I guess that makes that decision. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too." They walk back out to Kylo Ren.

"Well, I guess you get to stay with us. But that doesn't mean I like you."

* * *

Rey sits outside of Poe's workplace waiting for him to get out. Kylo Ren's supposed to be there any minute to follow her home. She still can't believe what's happened. She's still waiting for her alarm to go off and wake her up.

He drives up at just that moment and parks next to her. She gets out of her car and walks around to his door. He gets out of his car and Rey hugs him. His arms wrap around her too and pull her a bit closer. She can hear the thudding of his heart and it's somehow the most calming sound she's heard in her life. So, she doesn't let go.

"This is real, right? It's not a dream?" Rey's breathing him in and he smells good. He chuckles and it sounds weird hearing it reverberate through as his body as well as hearing it normally.

"It's not a dream." He says against her hair, almost as if he can't believe it either. She pulls away so she can look at him.

"So, I get to kiss you and hold your hand and act like a couple with you in public now?" Rey can't remember the last time she was this happy. Where she felt like she was going to explode and turn into a supernova of happiness.

"Are we a couple?" He teases and smiles at her.

"We damn well better be. You're going to be sleeping with me."

"What makes you think we'll be sleeping?" Then, he kisses her.

* * *

Just as Poe walks out of the door.

"HEY REY! And... guy who's with Rey." Poe says as he jogs over to them.

"Kylo Ren." He sticks out his hand and Poe shakes it.

"Rey... why is he here?" Poe says cautiously.

"Because we're getting a new roommate." Poe facepalms.

"Did you talk to Finn about it?" He maintains his previous cautious tone

"Yes, Finn okayed it."

"Okay." Poe instantly becomes chipper again. "So let's stop standing around and go home."

* * *

Poe sits in the car, humming to himself and wearing the most fake innocent look on his face.

Rey sighs. "Spill."

"So how do you think living with your boyfriend is gonna go?"

"I'm not sure. I hope it goes well. I don't know if you can tell, but I'm really happy. I feel like I'm radiating happiness. I didn't even dream he'd come back to me and he did."

"So, I take it that he's getting divorced."

"Yup, that's why he's having to come stay with us."

"You know, Finn only agreed because he knew it would make you happy. He _really_ doesn't like him."

"I know. But I hope he comes to. Other than the one thing, Kylo's a really great guy. I wouldn't be with him otherwise. Which reminds me, I need to figure out how to unblock him so he can call and text me again."

* * *

"Okay, Ren. I have some rules for you staying here." Finn says at a household meeting that he called after Kylo finished putting his stuff away.

"Does he really need rules? We're all adults here." Rey interjects.

"Relax, the rules would be the same if he were any other guy. I came up with them in case you ever had a boyfriend move in."

"So they'd be the same if you liked him?"

"If not exactly the same, very similar."

"What are the rules?" Kylo Ren asks

"Number one: if you need condoms, ask. I have some in my room. I know Rey's on birth control, but I really suggest you use them because of rule two."

"What's rule two?"

"Don't get Rey pregnant unless you plan on sticking around. If you do and then leave, guess who ends up helping Rey raise the kid? Me and Poe. Rey does NOT need to end up a single mom and I don't need to end up being the gay uncle-daddy to a kid because their dad left."

"Seems fair."

"Which reminds me, don't you have a kid with your ex wife?"

"Yeah, we're trying to figure out permanent custody arrangements. Right now, we just meet at a park for a few hours on my days off."

"You're not abandoning him because you're no longer with his mother?"

"Of course not! What kind of guy do you think I am?" Finn levels a scathing look at Kylo Ren. "Oh, right."

"Rule three:" Finn sounds agitated. "Sex is confined to your room and the bathroom. Basically, if it's not our room and it has a door, you can screw in that room. But notice how the kitchen and living room doesn't have doors for you to shut."

"Yeah, if I can't get fucked on the table or couch, you guys can't either!" Poe exclaims. Finn facepalms as Rey and Kylo snicker.

"Oh my god, Poe. Shut up."

Ren struggles to regain his composure. "Anything else?"

"Not a rule but a warning: if you eat the snacks I buy for me, you won't have to worry about getting Rey pregnant."

"Noted."

* * *

"So, uh..." Kylo Ren scratches his head nervously as they're laying in bed together. "I didn't want to mention this earlier, but my ex doesn't want you tagging along when I see my son."

"I wouldn't either. And honestly, I don't want to tag along anyway."

"What are you saying?" There's a dark tone in his voice and Rey knows she's messed up. So, she decides to clarify.

"It's just...I thought I wouldn't have kids for at least a few years. And now I'm with you and you have a kid and if this goes much of anywhere, I'm going to be an important person in his life. I know I'm going to have to meet him at some point and I do want to, but I need to wrap my head around the fact that I might end up as a parental figure before I do."

"Why do you and Finn keep talking like I'm going to wake up one day and run away?"

"No offense, but your known track record doesn't say very good things. Like, I'm fairly certain you love me, but with how we got together and my abandonment issues, my mind is telling me that one day you'll come to your senses and leave me. And Finn just likes to think the worst of my boyfriends."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. And you'll be a great step-parent someday." He reaches over and kisses her but she pulls away quickly.

"Wait, step-parent? And the only thing I've ever parented before is my cat. Speaking of, he should be around here somewhere." Just then, a large, brown fluffball crawls out from underneath the bed and plops itself on Rey's chest.

"Jesus Christ, Chewbacca. You're not a kitten anymore."

"I take it he's your cat?"

"Yeah, he either loves new people or he hides from them. I guess he felt like hiding today."

Kylo reaches over to pet Chewbacca, but the cat dashes back under the bed.

"Weird. Maybe he's just jealous. I haven't dated anyone since I got him."

Ren says nothing, just looks to be contemplating something. So Rey cuddles up so tightly to Ren that she's lying nearly on top of him. Within seconds, she desperately wants to move because she feels like she's melting but she's still not wholly convinced that Ren is real and not just a figment of her imagination. So she stays.

"Rey, can you move? It's too hot for this kind of cuddling."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm clingy."

"If you're going to be on top of me, can we at least be naked?"

"That would be even hotter." Rey whines.

"I don't think we'd care much then. I know I wouldn't."

"Fine then, convince me."

"What?"

"Convince me that we should be naked."

"I've never had to convince you before."

"Before, my difficulty setting was on easy." Kylo snickers. "Shut up. Anyway, now you have time to play on hard difficulty and you will."

"I have work tomorrow."

"Words aren't going to convince me."

Kylo flips their positions so he's hovering over Rey and he kisses her passionately. She groans a little and he pulls away to smirk.

"You've barely begun to convince me, so get back here." She pulls him back to her lips. His hand slips up her shirt to start teasing her nipple which earns some moans that she tried fairly unsuccessfully to keep back. He kisses and nibbles his way down to her collarbone, pausing long enough to leave a hickey on her neck in a very hard to cover spot. She'll have to get back at him for it later. He pulls up her tank top so he can lick and lightly bite her nipple as he teases the other with his hand. After a little while, he switches to the other side. The chorus of noises from Rey tells him that she should be pretty well convinced.

"Have I convinced you yet?"

"Not quite." He returns to passionately making out with her as he slips his hand inside her shorts, then even farther to inside of her panties. Rey knows her deception is discovered.

"You require more convincing, huh?"

"Of course." She's toying with him and she knows he knows it now. The proof is the veritable lake inside her underwear.

Kylo slides down the bed and pulls off her shorts and panties in one motion, with a little assistance by way of her lifting her hips. Just before his face disappeared between her thighs, he gives her a smirk and she swears she can read his mind. 'I'll convince her all right. She'll be begging me before I'm done.'

The first flick of his tongue against her clitoris has her covering her mouth to keep herself from moaning. He does it again and this time she can't hold back her moan, though it's muffled by her hand.

He keeps licking and Rey swears she's losing her mind.

"Convinced yet?" She's almost there when he stops to smirk up at her. She has never wanted to attack someone so much before. But she's not sure if she wants to hurt him or make him submit to her.

"Don't fucking stop!" Her voice is strained and cracks in the middle of her sentence but she doesn't care. He chuckles and resumes his work of turning Rey into goo. She doesn't trust Kylo not to move again, so she works her hands into his hair and hopes she doesn't have to try to keep him still. Her bones feel like jelly and she's not sure she has the strength.

Rey's orgasm hits her hard and she makes the split second decision to seize up and moan instead of running the risk of hurting Kylo with her wildly flailing limbs. But as soon as the moan leaves her lips, she knows it was much louder than intended and the neighbors three apartments down probably heard.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU THEY WERE FUCKING!" Poe yells in the next room.

"GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP POE!" Finn yells back. Rey covers her face in embarrassment as Kylo laughs. She wants to hit him so much at that moment.

"I think I'm thoroughly convinced now." She knows that she sounds dazed and more than a little winded but she doesn't care.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now I think I require some convincing."

"I thought you had work tomorrow."

"Words aren't going to convince me, Rey."

* * *

I had this finished when I posted the first story but I had to do A LOT of editing and take some time away for me not to absolutely hate this sequel. Yes, it's a sequel and not a second chapter. I'm just posting it in a 'story' with the other one because I personally don't like having to wander the site looking for the sequel or prequel.

I have a bit of an idea for a 'deleted scene' sort of thing that I could post that answers the question of what were Finn and Poe talking about along with some author's notes. If you'd be interested in that, please leave a review and let me know.

Thanks

DigitalHearts66


End file.
